


Sunny side up egg

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: #ランガウェ





	Sunny side up egg

  
狩獵得來的獸皮在高文的床上四散，雖然本人沒有明白表示過，但從服裝選擇可以發現他總是下意識選了最厚重也最貴的毛皮，別人或許會認為那是身分的象徵——誰都會同意柔軟滑順，泛著光澤的毛皮，用在王室成員身上特別大方得宜，然而真相其實不過是因為太陽的騎士在夜晚害怕寒冷而已。

黑色的獸毛襯托出他在冬季的蒼白皮膚，高文起床之後僅是隨意地在健壯赤裸的身體上披上距離最近的一件。蘭斯洛特記得那是王的賞賜，本來送給了因公從不參加集體狩獵的阿格萬，王說了黑色適合阿格萬卿，然而後者臭著一張臉，婉拒了禮物，告訴亞瑟以北方的規矩，未參與狩獵的人沒有資格被授予戰利品，簡直無禮之至。

那張皮草於是轉到了當天最為武勇的高文手上，蘭斯洛特此時倒有點感謝阿格萬的婉拒。高文赤裸在毛皮包裹外的小腿像是不怕冷似的，執意在他用早餐時跪在他腿間，將他的陰莖含進嘴裡。昨天晚上他也是用同樣的熱情，從蘭斯洛特身上取走了溫暖和更多令他回味無窮的東西。

他抹掉從高文嘴邊溢出的液體，對方追著他的手指，舔去腥鹹的體液和沾到蘭斯洛特手上的蛋汁，他自己的那份則一口未動，枉費蘭斯洛特特地早起，向在卡美洛握有最大權力的廚房女僕低聲下氣地討了雙份的餐點。他原本設想高文今天早上不會太有精力，然而難得鑽出雲層外的日光提供了充足的能量供給。梳洗過後的高文不成體統地將自己裹得像隻熊一樣，看見他和早餐時目光警醒，卻對食物興趣缺缺，選擇吞進另一個男人的陰莖。

快射出來前蘭斯洛特強硬地抓住高文的肩膀，扳開他貪食的嘴讓他吐出完全勃起的東西。他站起身，膝蓋印上了一圈紅印，黑色的皮草間看得見更多痕跡，奶白色皮膚上的吻痕和齒印，讓人最難以忽略的是腿間挺立的陰莖。

高文跨坐到他的腿上，結實的上半身佔據了蘭斯洛特全部的視線，他放下餐具，環抱住熾熱溫暖的高文，手指從毛皮底下鑽進去，他的背在冰涼的早晨裡已經被汗浸濕。高文親吻他的耳尖，雙手扶著他衣著整齊的肩膀，全身的重量都倚著他。陰莖插進高文身體之後，蘭斯洛特立刻判斷那件皮草太過礙事，他脫下黑色的柔滑毛皮扔到餐桌上，完全沒心情擔心是否會毀了王的饋贈。手掌下的皮膚像是煮熟的蛋白，還有莓果顏色的血管和瘀傷，被抱起時過深的挺入讓高文叫了一聲，其他時間他都一言不發，彷彿還在夢裡，偶爾有一些尖銳的抽泣和喘息。

餐桌上的高文躺在黑色的獸皮裡，伸展著身體，張開雙腿讓蘭斯洛特一次又一次肏進去，乳白的精液留在腰間，蘭斯洛特知道怎麼做能讓他顫抖著射出來，甚至不用碰觸他腿間漲紅的陰莖。高潮過後他沒有機會休息，蘭斯洛特繼續在餐桌上肏他貪吃的情人，高文扯緊了身下的毛皮，關節變成火腿般的淡粉色。

他在蘭斯洛特反覆用突起的前端刺激穴口一帶時哭出來，軟下腰狼狽地叫他放過自己，並突然記起早餐已經放涼了這件事。

你不是正在吃嗎。

蘭斯洛特頂弄得更深，緊抓著高文的手以免他掙脫，然後將精液全留在他裡面。抽出陰莖時帶出的精液弄髒了黑色的獸皮，昨夜的份和剛才射進去的東西在高文股間流成一片濃稠的乳白。

蘭斯洛特繫上腰帶，不敢多看還在大口喘著的高文和他腿間那一團混亂，以免自己會忍不住浪費整個寶貴的早晨在高文身上。他用侍從的口氣叫他我的騎士老爺，請趕緊更衣用餐。高文緩緩爬下餐桌，也不管大腿上的髒污，不怕冷似的光著身體在薄薄一層的日光下搶蘭斯洛特餐盤裡的食物吃。  


**Author's Note:**

> 此CP就是肉欲的代名詞，太喜歡看大奶臭GAY做愛………  
> 然後有人又要婊格萬超過份，害我想看格萬在大王床上………


End file.
